


A Cunning Demise

by objectivity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Dark Magic, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Politics, Pureblood Society, Romance, Torture, Wizarding Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectivity/pseuds/objectivity
Summary: Marlene is smart enough to stay out of danger. However, her resolve changes when she saves a friend from a Pureblood marriage. And who happens to be her infamous accomplice?None other than Sirius Black, of course...





	1. The Unexpected Wedding

**The majestic doors** swung backwards on its own and permitted entrance.

Marlene McKinnon shadowed her parents, staring down at her shiny grey snakeskin heels as they clicked against the marbled floor.

She frowned. A mere hour ago, she had been up in the air with her ash-blond hair whipping against the wind, shabby shoes swathed in mud as she had broomsticked around the Quidditch pitch. To her misfortune, her grubby clothing was now replaced with a deep emerald, off-shoulder silk dress and her hair had been magicked into an immaculate bun. According to her mother, this made her made her appear more 'lady like'. Either way, lady or not, Marlene would have preferred to spend the rest of her day playing Quidditch rather than attending the social event.

"Hello Diarmid and Zerlina."

There was a tall, pale-faced woman at the end of the hallway. Her sleek, black dress was outshone by the jewelled antique necklace that circled around her long neck, and the heavy, gemmed bracelets that adorned her wrists. From the woman's frail-looking physique, Marlene wondered how she had managed to stand poised, and not tumble over from the weight of her own accessories.

"Druella," Mr McKinnon greeted.

He kissed the back of her hand, following with Mrs McKinnon giving the woman a brief hug.

With lips pressed into a tight smile, the woman spoke, "It's a pleasure to have you here."

Although the woman appeared to be weak, the frostiness in her voice proved that she was anything but. Her grey eyes held no warmth when she had addressed Marlene's parents.

When Mrs McKinnon shot her daughter a glare, Marlene did a curtsy. "Good evening, Mrs Black."

"My, my, you've grown. The same age as my nephew, I presume?" Mrs Black said, surveying her with an unwavering gaze that made Marlene feel unsettled.

Marlene confirmed. "Yes, Mrs Black. He is in my year."

"Then it's time you be betrothed," Druella stated the obvious. When a witch, from a pure-blooded household, reached fourteen years of age the matchmaking naturally commence. "You should deliberate over Sirius. I'll raise the topic up with my sister-in-law. I'm sure she'll be beyond pleased to know that your daughter is a worthy candidate for my nephew, Zerlina."

_Candidate?_

Marlene felt like vomiting. It was not like she had anything against Sirius, as she did not know him all that well, but it was more to do with the fact that Mrs Black had spoken about her as if she was to be sacrificed as an offering.

Before Marlene could formulate a reply, another voice interrupted them. "She is favourable, but my ungrateful son will oppose of it."

Walburga Black had materialised.

She was true to her lineage, the epitome of the ruthlessness in the unwavering house of Black. She was slightly shorter than Druella Black and held a much more intimidating, stifling presence. From the rare occasion she had crossed paths with Walburga, Marlene gathered that she was _not_ a woman to antagonise with.

Walburga continued in a livid tone, "I hold hopes in the Carrow's daughter, but I could consider your daughter as well. My son has the tendency to break up every betrothal I plan for him. If this continues, I may have to put him under the _Imperius_ to get him wedded."

Druella darkly laughed, but the McKinnons didn't.

Marlene knew it wasn't a joke and the thought made her shudder. She felt her mother's hand touch her shoulder.

"I'll be letting Marlene decide on her own," Mrs McKinnon spoke up.

The comment had left the Black sisters rather unimpressed. Walburga had sent a cold glare at them, while Druella's laughter had subsided.

" _Never_ give your daughter the option. She could, not that you would, decide on a Mudblood or a half-blood," Walburga seethed. "Zerlina, she is much too young to think for herself. She'll make the wrong decision."

"And betrothing her without gathering her opinion is a good decision too?" Mrs McKinnon replied, daringly.

That was what she liked about her parents. Despite being brought up in a Pure-blooded family, her parents had advised Marlene to think for herself. They wanted Marlene to decide what was right or wrong on her own terms, stating that knowledge was an important key rather than rashly following rules that had no supporting evidence. She was their only child and they wanted the best for her, even if it the McKinnons occasionally did challenge old teachings whenever needed to.

Mr McKinnon cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should make it to the ceremony hall?"

It was a wise move that her father had intervened. They were there for a wedding, not a bloody massacre.

The Blacks were powerful witches, but Marlene's mother was another species of her own. When enraged, Mrs McKinnon had a creative way of duelling due to her credible knowledge of various curses and hexes. Marlene knew this because she had experience with her mother's unshakable wrath, having dealt with the receiving end of her mother's wand on countless of occasions whenever she'd step out of line.

Much to the McKinnons relief, upon arrival to the hall the Blacks hastily left them.

Seats were conjured up, lined in perfect symmetrical precision. A long scarlet carpet was positioned from the top of the staircase, layering over the steps and stretching down the aisle to the very front of the alter. Blushing pink and cream peonies floated in midair, along with the golden shimmering candles that framed the ceiling and lighted up the hall.

Pure-blooded families hailing from all over Britain were there. Compared to the last social gathering, Marlene observed that there were much more families missing from the crowd. The Potters, Prewetts and Bones were amongst the recent families who had been banished amongst the Pure-blooded society. It was a shame because Amelia Bones was a good friend of hers, and she enjoyed having a good joke with the Prewett brothers.

A deranged, high-pitched cackle disrupted her thoughts.

Marlene blinked, hoping she wasn't hearing things. Yet, her cobalt blue eyes didn't deceive her. She observed that the witch next to her happened to have black unruly, frizzy coils of hair that draped past her shoulders, stopping slightly above her lower back.

_Bellatrix?_

Yes, that was definitely her.

The witch held her head back, shrieking with laughter, "Why didn't you torture him more, Lestrange? Five seconds doesn't count as anything! You need to make them _feel_ the pain to enjoy it."

Marlene panicked, but it wasn't from what the older witch was saying.

She was frightened that Bellatrix wasn't in a white dress.

"I thought Bellatrix was getting married?" Marlene casted a look at her father.

"No, Marlie," Mr McKinnon told her. "Andromeda is."

Her father had to be wrong; he _had_ to be.

Marlene grabbed hold of the envelope from her mother's hand, eyes focusing onto the cursive handwritten names that it was addressed to.

**_Mr A & Mrs A Dolohov_ **

"I'm taking this," Marlene said, bluntly. "I'll personally take it to the bride myself."

Her feet was moving before she could register what she was doing. She was feeling breathless. _What the hell was happening?_ Her heart was pattering against her chest and she was quivering from the combination of anxiety and fury. Both parents yelled after her, but she did not turn back.

Marlene kept walking, head up and back straight. Getting quick-tempered wouldn't be beneficial for her cause. If she were to act in blind rage, she would ruin everything. Pure-bloods needed to keep their cool. It was what they were designed to do.

_And then she saw him..._

Besides the fireplace, Sirius Black leaned against the wall _and_ he was by himself.

She found that Sirius on his own was an odd sight as she was used to people flocking around him. James Potter, nor the rest of the friends in their close-knit quartet, were there to keep Sirius company. Not to mention, Sirius' favourite cousin was also not present because she was getting frocked up in one of the rooms in the back, getting ready for her own fated wedding day.

Marlene wasn't surprised that Sirius was avoiding his other cousins and younger brother. Rumour had it that they had purposely left him out ever since he had been housed in Gryffindor.

The expression on Sirius' face was unreadable. Replacing Sirius' usual look of being attired in school robes, he was donned in dress robes and was effortlessly dashing in them. His grey eyes, that were often filled with bright amusement, were broodingly observing the surrounding in sharp distaste. Although he was there for the wedding, it appeared as if Sirius was attending a funeral instead.

Sirius finally caught Marlene staring as she briskly walked passed him. She gave him a weak smile and he gave her a short nod of acknowledgement.

They had never been friends, nor had they been enemies. As mere acquaintances, they recognised each other during trivial social events or greeted each other across the Hogwarts halls.

Marlene strode on.

Her shaking fingers grasped onto the envelope as she disappeared into the kitchen. She darted past the elves, that were thoroughly preparing for the banquet, and slipped into the family corridor. As a child, the Dolohovs had given the McKinnons a tour of the estate to boast and brag about their wealth. Marlene never knew that enduring the Dolohovs rave on about their property would come in handy until that day.

Reaching the bedroom quarters, she poked her head inside each room until she finally found a closed door.

Marlene rested her ear against the door, and ascertained that there was movement inside the room. Not thinking of the consequences, Marlene tried to turned the knob, but it wouldn't open.

" _Alohomora,_ " Marlene whispered under her breath.

The door was thrust open and there, standing before her, a wide-eyed bride gazed back in utter shock.

Andromeda's gown was already on. Expensive lace was intricately sewn onto the bodice, falling down the bride's waist and fading down into the train. The corset was tightly bowed up, making the gown fit snuggly against her body, even displaying a hint of cleavage.

Although Andromeda Black appeared similar to Bellatrix, both facially and in bodily characteristics, they were _nothing_ alike. Andromeda's long hair was not black, but a dark chocolate brown, she had gentle eyes and, fortunately, did not possess the unbalanced personality or share the manic laugh that her older sister had.

"Marlene, you're not meant to be here." Andromeda stuttered out, recovering that she had actually searched for her.

"What is _this_?" Marlene scolded her. Instead of complimenting the bride, she went right up to her and waved the envelope to her face. "What about Tonks?"

Andromeda's eyes teared up. She bit onto her bottom lip. "This wasn't meant to happen."

"Then you should have not led him on," Marlene reasoned out. "He loves you and you were well aware of the tradition. Still, you kept dating him-"

The older girl shook her head. "Do you have your wand on you?"

" _What_?" Marlene said, incredulously. "What does me having my wand have to do with anything? This is about you and Tonks!"

"I know, I know...but do you have your wand?" Andromeda said. The edge in her voice sounded desperate as she wasn't retaining anything Marlene shouted at her.

"Why? What is going on?" Marlene exclaimed, but pulled out her wand from her dress pocket anyway. "Here."

Andromeda asked, "Can I borrow it? I need to lock the door. If somebody finds out that the door is unlocked, we'll both get into trouble."

"Where's yours?"

"They confiscated my wand."

" _What_?" Marlene said, raising an eyebrow. "But you're of age! Who took it away from you?"

"My parents," Andromeda grumbled. "Now, _please_ , pass me your wand."

Marlene caved, " _Fine_."

The bride waved the wand and Marlene noticed the door lock itself up. Andromeda then progressed to murmuring a silence charm to prevent bystanders from listening in to their conversation.

"So...?"

Marlene waited for an explanation.

"I've been holed up in here since yesterday," Andromeda said, quietly. "My parents dragged me here as soon as I got out of the train. They knew that I was going to defect the family after I graduated from Hogwarts. It had been my plan all along, but Narcissa had found my diary..."

Marlene felt sick for the second time that night. Again, her sickness had been influenced by the Black family and their absurd ideas to preserve Pure-bloods. They had gone to the extent of kidnapping their own daughter, disarming and locking her up, and throwing an unexpected wedding ceremony for her.

She did think it was peculiar for the wedding to be held the second day of the school holidays as it was a rushed celebration. The Blacks and Dolohovs had only planned the wedding the last week of term. While at school, Mrs McKinnon had sent Marlene an owl to ensure that she save the date, but had failed to tell her _which_ Black sister was in fact getting married.

"I don't know what to do," Andromeda spoke, defeated. "I've been thinking up every plan possible to get out of here, but all leads to disaster. I wanted to end things with the family on nice terms, but I don't think it's possible anymore."

"There _has_ to be a way," Marlene persisted. "Can't you Apparate?"

"I can. I just don't think it would be safe for me to do it with a wand I'm not all that familiar with," Andromeda said. "I don't want to risk getting _splinched_."

"Portkeys? The Floo network?"

Andromeda replied, "They're monitored. I'm sure the adults would have casted a spell on all the fireplaces in this estate to ban me from leaving."

As Marlene was about to suggest if she knew anybody who made a good Polyjuice potion, there was a knock on the door.

"Andromeda?" A voice called out.

She shuddered. Marlene recognised that the voice belonged to the groom: Antonin Dolohov. She memorised his voice for its distinct coarseness because it reminded her of a fingernail scraping on a blackboard's surface.

Andromeda pushed Marlene into the wardrobe. "Promise me that you won't do anything."

A split second later, Marlene could hear the bedroom door creak open. Andromeda hadn't completely closed the wardrobe because Marlene could see them.

"They'll be here for you soon." Dolohov queried, "Were you speaking to somebody?"

Andromeda gave a light, but bitter laugh. "To myself. I'm nervous."

Dolohov ran his hand down Andromeda's wavy hair and Marlene caught her flinch.

"You look beautiful."

His hand played with her hair a bit longer before caressing her cheek. Andromeda turned her head away in defiance. He glowered, taking her reaction as a challenge. He took advantage of how Andromeda's gown hindered her movements. He lethally advanced towards her and with each step he took, Andromeda would step backwards until her legs were against the bed.

"I will _make_ you listen to me," Dolohov stated. "Your duty is to serve me, Black."

Marlene watched as Dolohov roughly pushed the bride onto the bed. She had to clap a hand over her mouth as Dolohov hovered over Andromeda before straddling her. Marlene was tempted to throw a curse at him, but she had promised the bride that she wouldn't move.

Dolohov's mouth grazed against Andromeda's lips, hands slipping onto her waist.

"Stop touching me," Andromeda hissed.

Dolohov chuckled as he watched her attempt to shake him off. "You're mine. After tonight I can touch you as much as I want."

"I will never allow that to happen." Andromeda was trying to kick his body off from hers, fighting to no avail.

Then he kissed her.

"You _bastard_."

It didn't last long because Andromeda battled him off. Her hand connected against Dolohov's cheek, giving him a hard slap.

Marlene almost let out a sigh of relief until she heard a word that made her blood turn cold.

" _Crucio_."


	2. The Grand Escape

Her shrill screaming echoed in Marlene's ears.

It was unbearable for Marlene to witness. Frozen inside the closet, Marlene's face contorted in fury as her fingers twitched to draw out her wand. The longer she stood there on standby, the more she was tempted to attack Andromeda's tormenter.

" _S-stop_ ," Andromeda whimpered, pleading for mercy.

Her moans escalated, becoming louder. It was becoming harder and harder for Marlene to hold herself back from intervening. Marlene glimpsed Dolohov's shiny shoes touch the ground, letting a sigh or relief when Andromeda's bawling cease. Her raw moans transited to a series of broken sobs.

"Don't underestimate me, _dear."_ Dolohov's hand swept down to touch Andromeda's tear-stained cheek. "If you ever defy me, I promise you that I will do much worse than this."

Marlene watched as Dolohov sharply exited the bedroom, dress robes swishing behind him.

Although he was gone, the threat lingered in the air and Marlene thought it was wise to wait before she dashed straight out of the wardrobe. And after staying stationed there for another minute, Marlene slipped out from her hiding spot and scrambled to reach the bedside. She frowned when she as her friend.

Andromeda had tears running down her cheeks, her skin was pale and face was lustred in perspiration. She was trembling, her breathing ragged through her chapped lips, appearing almost as if she was suffocating on air. Even as Marlene helped sit Andromeda up, the bride was not able to keep herself from shaking.

"Y..you need to go, Marlie," She barely managed to say in between the quakes that obstinately rattled her body.

Marlene sternly shook her head. "I'm _not_ leaving you."

"D-don't be im- _impossible_ ," Andromeda stuttered. She used the back of her wrist to wipe away the tears that pestered her vision. "I don't want you involved in this. If I don't do this-"

"-then _what_ are you going to?" Marlene cut her off, glowering. "Andy, I _saw_ what he did just then. Why sell your soul and marry Dolohov for your family's honour? Because you and I both know that it is _absolute_ bollocks! You can escape now while you can!"

"I need to keep everybody safe, Marlie," Andromeda cried. "Why can't you understand me? My family will be looked down on if I don't do this. And if I refuse, they'll punish me. They'll get to Ted and I...I could never forgive myself for it!"

"Go ahead then!" Marlene hissed, persevering, "Get married to that brute and let him torture you right after."

" _Marlie..."_

"If you do this, you won't get to see Tonks anymore. Have you ever pictured your life without him? Haven't you ever seen him as a part of your future?"

"And you _think_ I haven't?" Andromeda shot Marlene a deadly glare that rivalled Bellatrix's. "Ted is important to me."

Marlene shook her head. "Then don't do this."

"I can't. My family-"

"This isn't about your family, Andy," Marlene said, furiously. "This is about _you_. When you get married to Dolohov, you won't be in control. If he's willing to use the Cruciatus Curse on you, he's clearly capable of putting you under the Imperius too. You have so much potential and I don't think I can _ever_ see you being that man's muted wife. You're much stronger than this. And I...can't afford to lose you."

Marlene could feel Andromeda staring. Even if it was for a flicker of a second, Marlene noticed Andromeda's cool, grey eyes soften.

Out of all the Black sisters, it was Andromeda that Marlene was the closest to. Marlene found that Andromeda was the easiest to approach. She wasn't close-mineded like Narcissa, nor did she stick to the stern Pureblooded ideology that Bellatrix religiously devoted her life to. What Marlene liked about Andromeda was that she had her own opinion and didn't get blindfully influenced by the old Pureblooded ways. She'd research, look up things that didn't make sense and then decide on her stance.

Whenever the Black sisters visited the McKinnons, Bellatrix and Narcissa would stay with their mothers and drink tea in the courtyard. On the other hand, Andromeda would talk Marlene into taking her to the McKinnon's library. Andromeda had a fascination for learning and gaining knowledge. It was a common trait that she shared with Marlene, that Marlene often wondered why Andromeda was not housed in Ravenclaw like she was.

Despite being many years apart, Marlene had always seen Andromeda as a respectable role model – somebody with a unique flare who was well-spoken, intelligent and stood up for what she believed in.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Andromeda exhaled.

Marlene balled her fists, determinedly. "We bust you out of here."

"Since _when_ have you taken a risk?"

Andromeda was right. It was out of Marlene's persona to go out of the way to rebel against the adults. She was one who evaded any form of danger, preferring to digress away from the front battle lines and hide behind a book, minding her own business. However, when push came to shove Marlene wasn't going to allow Andromeda to make the biggest mistake of her life. She _couldn't_.

"Since you've become my bad influence," Marlene blamed her, which made the bride give a dry chortle.

They both slipped out of the bedroom and as they were making a quiet escape, Marlene noticed Andromeda clutching onto her hips. Marlene put an arm around the bride as they walked on, meticulously trying not to trip onto the wedding gown.

When they heard voices, they took a bend to the right and found themselves inside the Dolohov's study.

As Andromeda took a seat onto the leather reclining chair to gain back her energy, Marlene sharply turned her head towards her.

"And why did you fail to tell me that you got injured?" Marlene snapped.

"It's not _that_ bad," Andromeda wheezed, sweat glistening on her forehead. "Maybe a few cracked ribs, but I'm fine."

"How can we get out of here if you can hardly walk?" Marlene said, tone growing desperate. "What are we going to do?"

Marlene was usually quick-witted at solving problems, but at that moment she was stuck. She was stressed out, put under pressure, that she couldn't think as clearly as she wanted to. Spontaneity was out of her realm; it wasn't her strong point. She wasn't designed for this. Marlene liked the studious kind of stress, that was involved in the safety of a classroom, or a heated debate with a fellow Ravenclaw on which potion was the most effective antidote for snake venom.

Yet this was different; this _wasn't_ a game.

She was _actually_ strategising to destroy a Pureblooded wedding _for Merlin's sake_!

They weren't in Hogwarts where they could outsmart the Professors, or land themselves a lousy detention. The Dolohov estate was overflowing with wizards and witches, that were capable of disarming _and_ harming them in an instance. If they were to be discovered, their punishment would be severe.

Andromeda seemed well aware of their dilemma. Lips curving downwards, Andromeda wiped the perspiration above her brow with the back of her hand.

"I think it's best if we get Sirius, Marlie."

"Sirius?" I baulked.

"Yes." Andromeda nodded her head in confidence. "Now hurry."

.

* * *

.

The ceremony was about to commence.

When Marlene had returned to the hall, she scrutinised that most of the guests had already taken their designated seats. Thankfully, there were yet no whispers of the missing bride. Marlene felt her heart hammer inside her chest, but she gritted her teeth in an attempt to hold her composure.

She let out a sigh of relief when she surveyed that Sirius was still leaning on the wall by the fireplace.

Fighting the urge to run towards him, she took long, steady strides towards Sirius. She didn't want to cause a scene. If she had rushed at his direction, heads would turn at their and it would be suspicious scene for bystanders, as the two weren't exactly friends. Besides, if she were to run in her high heels, Marlene predicted that she'd fall unceremoniously on her face considering her luck with balance.

"Black!" She doubled over, pink-faced and panting.

His eyes regarded her curiously when she stood before him.

Sirius drawled, smirking, " _Breathe_ , McKinnon."

"I-Andromeda-we...we need your help," Marlene stammered out.

When Marlene had uttered his cousin's name, Sirius' joking manner dissipated as if something had dawned over him. Marlene pondered how swift his thoughts connected when he muttered to her, "Where is she?"

"The study."

Upon Marlene telling Sirius of the bride's location, he pushed himself off the wall and hurriedly made his way out of the hall. Barely at his tail, Marlene tried her best to follow Sirius.

As they reached the hallway, Marlene tore off her heels, bare feet kissing the pristine marble flooring, as she raced after Sirius.

"She looks sick," Sirius said as soon as they stepped into the study. His jaw jutted out as he leered from his quivering cousin to glance accusingly back at Marlene. "What happened?"

"It's not the time to argue, Sirius," Andromeda said, raspy. "I need to get out. I can't be with him."

Sirius looked confused, but a second later his eyes widened in realisation. "I-I thought you wanted to marry him, Andy?"

The bride shook her head. "No."

"Family has always been more important to you than it has been to me," Sirius told her sympathetically. "But by you doing this, you know what this means..."

Even Marlene knew what it meant. If Andromeda was to abscond from the wedding, she was facing the consequence of being disowned by her family. Things would inevitably get messy - especially when the Blacks were considered as one of the most defined and prominent Pureblooded families in the society.

"I'll sacrifice my family ties if I have to," Andromeda replied, voice hard.

Sirius folded his arms, eyeing his cousin unblinkingly. "So you need my help?"

Andromeda nodded.

"Well, I knew there was a possibility that you wanted to make a grand escape," Sirius smirked. "Andy, I was just waiting for your permission to yank you out of here."

Marlene rolled her eyes while Andromeda gave a small smile.

Only somebody like Sirius could find amusement in the critical situation they were in.

The girls debriefed what had happened to Sirius. The boy fuming when they mentioned how Dolohov had used an Unforgivable Curse on Andromeda. After a string of swearing, on Sirius' behalf, the three then began to brainstorm and discuss various escape ideas and tactics. Somehow all their plans led to a dead end, and it made Marlene even more exasperated.

"I've got an idea, but you have to trust me." He took a handful of Floo powder.

"Are you crazy?!" Marlene barked. "What's wrong with you, Black?"

"According to people, many things are wrong with me, McKinnon. Well, mainly Professor McGonagall. She reminds me all the time. I think she fancies me." Sirius grinned, positioning himself inside the fireplace.

" _Don't_ ," Andromeda warned her cousin. "We told you already that they're also monitoring the Floo activity in this estate too, Sirius!"

"No need to worry, Andy. They always expect me to be up to some kind of trouble anyway. It'll be a piece of cake. I'll be back in a jiffy," Sirius said, offhandedly. He then instructed, "Meet me at the porch in ten minutes."

With a poof, Sirius' body had dematerialised.

Marlene gawked, turning to the bride. "What do we do now? Your git of a cousin has left us and we-"

"He knows what he's doing," Andromeda said, though her voice was still irritated.

"Are you sure?"

"Certain," Andromeda replied. "He's been pulling these pranks and going up against authorities way before Hogwarts. Trust me, he _knows._ "

Marlene did not comprehend why Andromeda had put so much faith in Sirius, but decided to trust her friend's judgement. For somebody, like Andromeda, to praise and believe in somebody five years younger than herself, clearly meant that Sirius' mischievous skills had to be somewhat commendable.

"Can I use your wand again, Marlie?" Andromeda muttered.

Andromeda received the wand from Marlene before muttering a series of spells. The first was to dull her aching ribs (which Andromeda later told her was a spell she had learned from Madam Pomfrey during the multiple times she found herself in the Hospital Wing visiting Ted after a Quidditch match), the second spell transfigured her gown to a white Muggle sweater and pants, the last was another transfiguring spell that changed Marlene's heels and Andromeda's wedding shoes both into comfortable sneakers.

They got to the porch, only to see that there were two men loitering by the entrance.

Andromeda and Marlene hid behind the shoe cupboard.

Marlene recognised Professor Slughorn and guessed that the other man, who he was talking to, was another member of the Black family. The other man shared the same grey eyes that Andromeda and Sirius had, an almost-white complexion, and was garbed in garments that bled of affluence. His ebony long hair was tied back with a silver ribbon, and he was a fair few inches taller than the professor.

Strings of smoke swirled out of their pipes, as the duo conversed over tobacco.

"Sad that your own niece is getting married before you, Alphard?" Professor Slughorn asked the Black.

Alphard Black gave a radiant smile, not phased by the older man's abruptness to graze a subject that many chose not to venture. "Not at all. The single life is much better."

Slughorn raised an eyebrow. "Afraid of responsibility?"

"That's all dependant on the eye of the beholder," Alphard chuckled. "I, for one, think marriage isn't about responsibility. It's about love, commitment and finding your other half that improves you."

"Love is a rare attribute in arranged marriages."

"Which is why I chose to dodge them, Horace." Alphard spoke, "There's a reason why I was the top student of my year, you know?"

"Your nephew gets his tireless egoism from you," Slughorn sighed, defeatedly. "He's a menace in class. I can hardly contain that boy-"

Slughorn stopped mid-sentence when Marlene realised that Walburga Black had Apparated besides them.

The woman bristled, "It's about to start. Come inside now."

Before Walburga spoke again, Slughorn Apparated to the ceremonial area. However, Walburga and Alphard remained standing on the spot.

Sensing that something wasn't right, Alphard muttered, "What's wrong, sister?"

"Have you seen Andromeda, Alphie?" Walburga prattled on, "We can't seem to find her anywhere. Druella's having a fit and she hasn't even told Cygnus yet that their daughter is missing."

Marlene bit her bottom lip, fearful that the adults would walk in and see them. She observed that Andromeda looked equally as anxious.

"Perhaps you should try the kitchens?" Alphard said, thoughtfully.

Andromeda and Marlene held in their breath as Walburga was about to step in front of them. Luckily, Alphard placed a hand onto to woman's shoulder. "Why don't you Apparate? It'll save you some time."

Once Walburga had disappeared, Marlene could have sworn Alphard looked at them. There was a twinkle in his eye. He turned around, back facing them, and said aloud, "Good luck, Andromeda."

And, with the sound of a crack, Alphard was gone.

Now that the coast was clear, Andromeda and Marlene shimmied out from where they were hiding. They ambled cautiously past the front entrance and onto the porch.

"Where is Sirius?" Marlene mumbled.

Before Andromeda could reply, Sirius appeared out of thin air. He had to clamp his hand over Andromeda's mouth from shouting and only let her go when she had calmed down.

Marlene gasped, "You have an invisibility cloak?"

"I'm borrowing it," Sirius corrected. "As well as _this_."

Their eyes trailed to where Sirius was motioning for them to look at, right hand firmly grasping onto the latest _Nimbus 1001._

Sirius explained, "It's James'. His father enchanted the broom to have it keep returning back to Godric's Hollow because James kept flying away without telling him. You'd better hop onto it soon before it fights out of my hands. Fast fella, this one. Anyway, it saves you from navigating and it's probably safer for you to stay at the Potters for now. Going straight away to Tonks' side wouldn't be wise."

"There is no way I'm getting on that thing!" Andromeda moaned, eyeing the broomstick like it was a deathly omen.

Sirius ignored her, glancing over to Marlene. "What do you think of the plan?"

"Ingenious," Marlene blurted out before she could think, which made Sirius give a proud simper.

Since Andromeda she was scared of heights, Marlene glanced at Sirius.

"I'm riding it?"

"You're a chaser, aren't you?" Sirius pointed out, as if he was stating the obvious.

During another time, Marlene would have felt baffled that somebody like Sirius Black knew that she played Quidditch, but she tucked that thought away and focused on mounting the broom instead. She then gestured for Andromeda to follow her lead, which she reluctantly did.

Marlene asked, "What about you? It's impossible to fit three people on one broom."

"I'm not going," Sirius revealed, smug smile apparent on his features. "I like seeing havoc break loose."

Andromeda disapproved, "But Sirius-"

Sirius shook his head, stubbornly. "It'll be fine. Anyway, I think it's of everybody's best interest that they target me for this. I'll let your parents know, McKinnon. They can make an excuse that they Apparated you back home because you felt unwell or something-"

"And you want to be held accountable for all this?" Marlene said. She may not have been close to Sirius, but she worried about the repercussions that would result from his actions.

"Why not?" Sirius chuckled. "It'll add to my credentials."

Without another word, Sirius draped the invisibility cloak over the girls. Andromeda muttered a securing charm to ensure that the cloak fell over their bodies and covered every inch of the broom. Marlene kicked off from the ground and felt Andromeda automatically hold tightly around her waist, uttering curses, as they began to battle against the wind.

The further they hovered upwards, the smaller Sirius Black became.

"Have a safe flight!" Sirius yelled after them, despite seeing nothing but a blanket of shining stars in the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
